gamertopiafandomcom-20200213-history
Kirby's Dream Land
Kirby's Dream Land ''(星のカービィ, or Hoshi no Kābī'', meaning Kirby of the Stars'' ''in Japan) is the first game in the famous Kirby Series. This Game Boy title introduced many staples in the series, such as King Dedede, Maxim Tomatoes, and Kirby's inhale attack! There are two Sequels following this game: Kirby's Dream Land 2 and Kirby's Dream Land 3.'' Storyline King Dedede and his followers have stolen all of Dream Land's food resources as well as the Sparkling Star used to harvest it. They have broken the sparkling star into five pieces! Kirby sets off to recover both the food and the Sparkling Stars and teach the king a lesson he's soon to forget. Gameplay Kirby's Dream Land operates similarly to other 2-D platformers during the 8-bit and 16-bit era of video games: Kirby must head toward the goal at the end of each level while jumping over obstacles and defeating enemies. Kirby can float like normal, but cannot leave the screen through doing so. Like most games in the 80s and early 90s the player can accumulate points as they defeat enemies and collect items. The player is rewarded an extra life by means of gathering enough points. Only the player is unnable to save, resulting in no scores being permanately recorded. Kirby's main technique is his ability to inhale his opponents and items. When Kirby inhales an enemy or object, it remains in his mouth. At this point, Kirby can either spit it out like a projectile in the form of a star that causes damage to anything in its path, or simply swallow it and defeat it altogether. When food is inhaled, it is swallowed right away and will heal Kirby if he has any damage. The concept of flying and eating in a platformer was new at the time. Unlike in future games, Kirby does not gain new copy abilities upon swallowing enemies that hold them. However, Super Spicy Curry and Mint Leaves can be found throughout the game, allowing Kirby to spit fireballs and air puffs respectively for a short time. 'Levels' #Green Greens is the first level in the game, resulting in the first level in the series. Green Greens is also very short with very few doors. Midbos: Poppy Bros. Sr. Boss: Whispy Woods. #Castle Lololo is a haunted castle owned by Lololo and Lalala, characters based on Lolo and Lala of the Eggerland series. It is full of ghosts and spiders. Midboss: Lololo Boss: Lololo and Lalala #Float Island is a small island in the ocean that involves going into the sky. Midboss: NONE Boss: Kaboola #Bubbly Clouds is a level taking place in the sky, and the last stage before going into Castle Dedede, where King Dedede resides. Midboss: Kracko Jr. Boss: Kracko #Caste Dedede is the last level in the game. It includes four Mini-Stages where Kirby is forced to refight all of the bosses before taking on King Dedede himself. Bosses Whispy Woods | Lololo and Lalala | Kaboola | Kracko | King Dedede Mid-Bosses Poppy Bros. Sr. | Lololo | Kracko Jr. Enemies Benny | Blatzy | Blipper | Blopper | Booler | Boomer | Bronto Burt | Broom Hatter | Cappy | Cawcun | Chuckie | Coner| Dizzy | Flapper | Flotzo | Gaspar | Glunk | Gordo | Grizzo | Grumples | Hurly | Kabu | Kookler | Koozer | Mr. P. Umpkin | Mumbies | Parasol | Peezer | Poppy Bros. Jr. | Puffy | Scarfy | Shotzo | Sir Kibble | Skuller | Squishy |Tookey | Twizzy | Two Face | Waddle Dee | Waddle Doo | Whiskers | Wizzer